Cariño
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: A Lily le gusta James. Lo ha decidido, porque tiene sus cualidades, ha mejorado, ya no la acosa, sigue siendo tan irresistible como siempre y es tan cariñoso. Y ahora que Lily está interesada, esto es importante y hay que tratarlo con cuidado... - James/Lily - cursi, cursi y (casi) perfecto, como ellos. En honor a ellos, el último enemigo que será derrotado es la muerte. - Niesugui


**Gui**: Buenas, queridos lectoras, queridas lectores, si veis faltas en esta frase, ¡está hecho a posta! Yo nunca hago las cosas a la ligera. Vengo a presentaros mi primer fic por iniciativa propia, que no sale de ningún tipo de reto en mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo. Hace demasiado como para que recuerde la sensación. El resultado es óptimo. Espero que os guste, he escondido genialidades literarias en él para que disfrutéis.

**Advertencia**: fic mega cursi, exponencialmente cursi, cursi elevado a la 10000 como poco. Rosa a más no poder, te entrará un ataque de diabetes seguro. Pero **te aseguro que es fascinante**.

**Disclaimer**: Por alguna razón que no alcanzo a entender, hoy me gustaría ser dueña de Harry Potter. Pero estoy leyendo el primer libro en inglés y aseguro que tan bien hecho y comprensible, no he podido escribirlo yo.

* * *

**Cariño**

Se terminó de apretar el cinturón, bajó el jersey, lo alisó, se miró al espejo, sonrío, admiró lo guapa que estaba y... arrugó la frente con desesperación. Parecía estar muy tranquila pero su interior no lo estaba. Estaba contenta, oh, claro que estaba contenta... De alguna manera tenía que parar lo que estaba pasando en su cuerpo. Pero le gustaba... Pero no podía ser. Llevaba una hora siendo más improductiva que Mary con la regla. Una hora. Y sólo se había cruzado con James. Sólo habían cruzado un par de palabras. Es que la conversación no había durado ni cinco minutos. Había sido tal que así:

-¡Lily!

Ella se había dado la vuelta. Volvía de la biblioteca hacia la Sala Común pero se había parado a hablar con uno de los prefectos de Hufflepuff que le estaba preguntando no sé qué y que se había ido con su respuesta.

-¿Sí?

Y entonces James le había sonreído y le había preguntado si volvía a la Sala Común y sí, para estudiar lo de Pociones y ah, lo de Pociones, me está costando; no sé cómo lo hace Slughorn pero parece que con oler una poción sabe cuál es y yo noto la diferencia entre las pociones pero no te sé decir "ah, seguro que esta es el filtro de los Muertos en Vida", además me da miedo que oler eso me mate; y ella se había reído y él se había tenido que ir y había dicho:

-Bueno cariño, me marcho, que llego tarde.

Con una sonrisa encantadora. Ella había gritado "hasta luego" por detrás y él había levantado la mano mientras se alejaba corriendo.

Y vale, no era la primera vez que James la llamaba "cariño". La primera vez fue en quinto año y lo dijo con ironía, medio borracho, en la celebración de una victoria de Gryffindor contra Slytherin, cuando Lily se apartó de él antes de darle tiempo a hablar. Le había sentado mal, pero por ese entonces a Lily le daba bastante igual lo que le pasase a James Potter por el alma, de hecho, hacía tiempo que no le daba vergüenza o pena verle detrás de ella. Pero luego formaron parte del mismo grupo en aquel trabajo de Herbología y les salió tan bien que Lily decidió que podía ser simpático; otra vez le vio resolver un problema entre dos chicos de segundo que se pegaban y le pareció razonable y en general había crecido y después de las navidades de sexto curso dejó de darle la brasa con lo de "¿quieres salir conmigo?" y ella aceptó ser amable.

Y bueno, coincidían a menudo porque hacían casi las mismas materias y estaban en la misma casa y se llevaban bien. Y a Lily le gustaba.

Había sido algo premeditado. En su estudio de la población masculina de Hogwarts y teniendo en cuenta sus escasas pero esclarecedoras experiencias amorosas (porque salieron todas mal) había llegado a la conclusión de que siempre se fijaba en ella el que ella no había notado. Así que buscando a quién no había notado (ignorando las posibilidades de Peter Pettegrew y Dan Peters porque sí) había caído en James Potter.

Vale, es estúpido que ella no hubiese notado la existencia de James Potter como posible candidato a ser coprotagonista con ella de un idilio eterno, porque James Potter le había sugerido esa posibilidad varias veces. Pero ella no lo había visto así. Para ella, James era algo así como un Don Juan que necesita besar a/acostarse con (los años hicieron que pasase del uno al otro) la mayor cantidad de chicas que pudiese y que le frustraba que Lily le dijese que no. Y de hecho a Lily le hacía ilusión ser la que le dice que no al Don Juan irresistible.

Pero no había visto a James como novio durable. Como alguien con quien compartir las tardes. Así que decidió que podía focalizar sus expectativas en James. Inició conversaciones, encontraron temas interesantes. De vez en cuando, tampoco muy a menudo, pero cuando se daba la ocasión era agradable. Y la ocasión se dio de una forma cada vez más repetitiva; tanto que al final había pocos días en los que no hablaban. Y lo de "cariño" pasó a formar parte de la lista de nombres de Lily en boca de James. Tenía cierto matiz irónico. Muy a menudo. Pero una hora antes, por alguna razón, no lo había tenido. Había sonado más como a nombre de pareja.

Nadie podía reprocharle a Lily que le gustase James. Seguía siendo el mismo Don Juan irresistible, aunque cada vez tenía menos de Don Juan y más de James irresistible. Siendo como era, distinto al resto, era irresistible. ¿Por qué iba Lily a resistirse, si él era tan cariñoso?

Se volvió a mirar al espejo y se puso cacao en los labios secos. El gesto le hizo pensar en qué sentiría al besar a James... Y se reprendió mentalmente. Estudia Lily, Pociones. Hace una hora que deberían estar estudiando Pociones. Ante ella se abría un universo de posibilidades. En la más plausible, le pedía ayuda a James con eso de oler las pociones.

El ruido de la puerta la hizo volverse rápidamente, sobresaltada, esperando a James... Era Mary.

-Pensaba que te habría tragado el inodoro -dijo, aludiendo al hecho de que Lily llevaba diez minutos "en el baño".

-Ya bajo, ya, perdona.

Y la siguió escaleras abajo hasta la Sala Común, reprendiéndose por haberse olvidado de Mary y diciéndose que estudiaría. Se acercó a la mesa, se sentó y buscó entre todos los pergaminos sus notas sobre la pequeña clase práctica que había dado Slughorn.

-¿Qué tal las pociones? ¿Habéis conseguido algo?

Era James.

Ella estaba dispuesta a estudiar y iba él y aparecía. Cuando se dio la vuelta él le sonrió.

-Yo algo he hecho pero Lily ni siquiera lo ha intentado -dijo Mary con un tono de reproche en la voz.

-¡Lily! ¿Qué haces que no estudias?

-¡No! -reclamó ella-. Es sólo que no estaba del todo concentrada.

James le dedicó una sonrisa misteriosa. Una sonrisa con la que el cerebro de Lily empezaba a ir a toda velocidad preguntándose si se habría dado cuenta de que no estaba concentrada por su culpa. Una sonrisa que parecía presagiar cosas horribles pero increíbles, como si fuese a usar ese dato contra ella, o contra la parte consciente de ella, para hacerle ver que... O sea que en realidad parecía que James pensaba que Lily estaba por sus huesos pero que no se lo admitía a si misma y que él la haría admitirlo y...

-¿Lily? -Mary la miraba irritada. Odiaba Pociones. Parecía haberle hecho una pregunta.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? -Pero Mary que miraba a James y Lily de hito en hito bufó, se levantó, cogió sus cosas y dijo:- Da igual, voy a buscar a alguien que sepa.

-¿Qué me ha preguntado? -le pidió a James. Pero él parecía tan perdido como ella.

-No lo he oído. Pero dime, ¿por qué no te concentras? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Parecía ir con toda la buena intención del mundo y Lily sospechaba en él una maldad pura, pero a la vez tenía ganas de caer en la trampa, porque parecía realmente sincero con su cara de "si te puedo ayudar lo haré de mil amores, porque me encanta ayudar a la gente en apuros" y no por ser Lily y sólo Lily.

Así que ella aceptó su ayuda y él la ayudó encantado. Además, juntos consiguieron entender algo importante.

-Gracias James.

-No, cariño, gracias a ti, yo tampoco lo había entendido.

Lily sonrió, quizás como una tonta. Aunque no se lo pareció.

Y en cuanto James subió por las escaleras de la torre de chicos, volvió a estar nerviosa, a repasar cada momento de la hora y media que habían pasado juntos mirando al fuego, perdida en un montón de sensaciones agradables y desagradables a la vez. ¿Y si James bajaba por las escaleras tras ella y de un arrebato, la levantaba de su butaca y la besaba como si no hubiese un mañana? Estaba segura de que se dejaría llevar, que le besaría de vuelta, y se perdía en el beso que no conseguía imaginar con claridad.

Entonces escuchó unos pasos tras ella y se giró bruscamente. Pero en su fantasía ella no se giraba. Además, era un chico de sexto.

En algún punto de sus días carcomidos por el juego de presencia/ausencia de James decidió que tenía que decirle a James lo que sentía. Dos minutos después decidió que mejor no. Luego le vio al fondo de un pasillo y pensó "¡lánzate, es ahora o nunca!" pero iba con Sirius y se dijo que ahora no era, y que quizás sería nunca. Pero en general, la idea es que pensaba racionalmente y sin sentimientos demasiado fuertes de por medio, que tenía que ser sincera con él. Por otro lado, nunca se había declarado a nadie y no sabía cómo hacerlo para que no pareciese premeditado. Cuando una declaración es obviamente premeditada se vuelve ridícula.

Pero un día se dio la ocasión. Habían estado con Sirius, Remus, Peter, Mary y unos cuantos de Ravenclaw al borde del lado haciendo el tonto y todos se habían ido yendo poco a poco. Cuando se fueron Remus y Peter, Sirius, que se quedaba a solas con James y Lily, decidió que era una buena idea ir a hablar ahora con la profesora McGonagall sobre algo que les había confiscado Filch. James riendo asintió. Parecía participar en un broma que sólo él podía comprender.

De alguna manera, hablando de varias cosas, acabaron tocando un tema que a Lily le perturbó bastante.

-En realidad muy a menudo intento analizar en medio de un beso qué estoy sintiendo exactamente y claro...

Y seguía hablando de su tema. Lily había tensado cada fibra de su cuerpo al oír la palabra beso.

-¿No crees?

-Bueno, sí, no sé, no estoy segura... -No había escuchado absolutamente nada (bueno, había entendido que hablaban de besos).

James se giró hacia ella y se acercó un poco. Lo normal, vamos, nada del otro mundo, solo estaban sentados al lado y James se había girado hacia ella y estaban hablando de besos y Lily podría acortar la distancia y todo su interior decía "James, no me hables de besos, que me dan ganas de...". Y en toda esa proliferación de pensamientos se dio cuenta de que podía decir esa frase en voz alta en ese mismo instante. Sólo de verse diciendo la palabra "besarte"... Ay, sólo de pensarla se ponía doblemente nerviosa.

Tan pronto como el tema había venido, se desvaneció en la conversación y la ocasión se perdió para siempre.

* * *

-¿Y qué tal ha ido? -preguntó Sirius.- McGonagall no ha querido devolverme el Mapa del Merodeador, de hecho, ha dicho que Filch seguramente lo haya tirado.

-¿En serio has ido a pedirle el mapa a McGonagall?

-No tenía nada que hacer. No, Cornamenta, no pensaba gastar mi tarde estudiando, no evites mi primera pregunta.

-Nada.

-¿Nada? ¿Nada? ¿Nada en dos horas al borde del lago con un atardecer espectacular y las primeras nieves fundidas por el pequeño calor de este hermoso día que acabas de malgastar?

-Nada.

-Oye, no te podemos propiciar momentos a solas todo el rato. Te los vas a buscar tú sólo. Nada cuando os encontrasteis debajo de las gradas de Quidditch gracias a Mary McDonald, nada cuando Remus cambió contigo su ronda de prefecto, nada cuando organicé el tinglado del siglo para...

-¡Ya! Canuto, lo he entendido.

-¿Cuántas veces le habrás preguntado que si quieres salir contigo? ¿Mil? ¿Un millón? ¿Por qué ya no?

-Porque ese método claramente no funcionaba. Es bastante obvio que desde que lo dejé...

-Vale, pero no entiendo por qué no puedes besarla sin más. Está claro que lo está deseando.

Pero James se enfurruñó en una esquina y dejó de hablar. Ahora que Lily sí parecía interesada, todo se estaba volviendo más serio y grande como para ir con ligereza. No quería cagarla y a la vez sentía que quizás estaba perdiendo el tiempo y que ella se desinteresaría. Pero no, seguro que le gustaba. Seguro. Obviando el hecho de que antes siempre pensaba eso y nunca ocurría nada. Ahora ocurrían cosas, aunque a Canuto le resumiese dos horas en "nada", obviamente habían pasado cosas. No las que Canuto esperaba, pero sí cosas que le alentaban a seguir por ese camino.

* * *

Cuando Lily descubrió que James se quedaba para Navidad en Hogwarts (Sirius también pero era su problema si quería hacer de sujetavelas) no pudo dejar de sonreír durante al menos seis horas seguidas. Durante la cena de Navidad, sin embargo, todo el mundo hablaba con todo el mundo y ni siquiera estuvieron sentados al lado. Por suerte, a una decepción que venía detrás de una ilusión siempre le sucede otra ilusión. Además, ni siquiera fue premeditado. Sólo salían del Gran Comedor hablando con Dumbledore y McGonagall que les desearon una feliz noche cuando James se encaminó hacia las puertas de roble y Lily le siguió.

-¿Hará frío fuera?

-Vaya James, qué pregunta más estúpida, ¡claro que hará frío!

-No te creo -dijo acercándose y sonriendo. Entonces le dio un beso en la nariz-. Vamos a verificarlo.

Lily pensó que debía de estar roja como un tomate. Pero le siguió, podría achacárselo al frío.

Y es que no solo hacía frío, sino que un terrible viento agitaba los árboles y había nieve. James cerró la puerta en seguida.

-Mala idea.

-Te lo dije.

-Sí señora, me lo dijiste.

-Deberías escucharme más a menudo. -Lily asentía con cara de "yo tengo razón, cariño" y a James le pareció tan mona que lo dijo, acercándose de nuevo demasiado, lo justo para rozarle la nariz con su nariz arrugada por una sonrisa. Lily sintió que se moría.

-¿Entonces a dónde vamos?

-¿Cerca de un fuego? -Lily tenía frío. James se dio cuenta y se burló de ella, pero luego dijo que subirían a la Sala Común, aunque hubiese gente. Lily siempre se preguntaría qué habría pasado si James hubiese dicho "con suerte, no habrá gente". Porque cuando llegaron a la Sala Común, estaba vacía.

Como estaba tan nerviosa, no pudo evitar alejarse de James corriendo hacia el sillón del fuego como su salvador. No le dio tiempo a relajarse, y tampoco habría querido tenerlo. James se sentó a su lado y le pasó un brazo por la espalda para agarrar su brazo y apretarla con él. Ella se dejó llevar y cuando él apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, ella posó su cabeza sobre la de él. No sabía muy bien cómo habían llegado a esa situación pero le gustaba.

O le gustó hasta que a James se le ocurrió moverse y rozar su garganta con algo frío (era su nariz). Lily pegó un bote.

-¡Está frío!

-Sí, mi nariz está fría. ¿Recuerdas que la he sacado al vendaval invernal nocturno?

-Sí, pero tengo frío.

-Lily, estoy seguro de que te puedes acostumbrar. Tenemos un fuego a medio metro.

-Bueno.

Por suerte, ninguno de los dos comentó el hecho de que estaban actuando como una pareja en serio, discutiendo sobre si retomarían un abrazo amoroso alrededor del cual cualquiera con dos dedos de frente dibujaría un corazón rosa enorme. Se quedaron así un rato. Lily miraba el fuego.

Era tan fascinante, moviéndose de forma increíble, de tal manera que no queda claro si es líquido o gaseoso, chisporroteando por razones incomprensibles, acariciando la madera con sus lenguas ardientes, impaciente, devorador, como un amante acariciando a su amada, oliendo su cuello, besándolo, dejando sensaciones invisibles pero tan claras en su piel, subiendo lentamente hasta la clavícula, acercándose peligrosamente, encendiendo alarmas a su paso, sangre a toda velocidad por las venas, mientras las ramas impasibles, inertes, recogen las sensaciones, se consumen sin un sólo movimiento. Pero Lily se sentía como un duendecillo de fuego jugando con las llamas, como Wendelin la Chiflada enfriando las llamas para disfrutar de sus caricias, como un actor inmóvil al que todo el público mira sabiendo que se va a mover y que ese movimiento será determinante para el desarrollo de la acción.

Y cuando James llegó al fin a rozar sus labios, Lily explotó, el tan esperado gesto decisivo del actor tuvo lugar y el público aplaudió conmocionado. Desfallecía y no podía dejar de besarlo y James a su vez quería a Lily en cada fibra de su ser y se sentía impotente y sumiso a ella, incapaz de actuar. Pero se besaban, aunque ninguno de los dos fuese capaz de afirmarlo sin dudas.

Ningún pensamiento le pasó a Lily por la cabeza. Ni siquiera el "¡por fin!" recurrente en sus fantasías. Se había olvidado de cómo pensar.

* * *

James no sabía qué decirle a Sirius. Seguro que volvería a preguntar "¿qué pasó?". Ahora que tenía la mente ligeramente despejada (un poco más que la noche anterior aunque bastante menos de lo habitual) había llegado a imaginar que Sirius había vaciado la Sala Común por él. Pero cuando Sirius llegó no preguntó nada y James se sintió obligado a hablar.

-Gracias por lo de ayer.

-¿Qué de ayer? -Canuto se cambiaba de ropa impasible porque se había manchado la túnica en el desayuno.

-¿No vaciaste tú la Sala Común? Nunca está vacía antes de las doce.

-¿Vaciar la...? ¿Qué pasó ayer, Cornamenta? -Sirius era bastante perspicaz. Demasiado, a gusto de James.

-Pues... -pero no dijo nada más.

-Bueno, "pues" ya es algo. Es mejor que nada.

-Sí.

-No era una pregunta, pero ya que respondes, ¿qué es "pues"?

-Es increíble y fascinante. Es... es indescriptible.

-¿Os besasteis? -Canuto, tan directo como siempre.

-No, fue otra cosa. Fue increíble. Un beso no es eso. Eso es el beso de los besos, el dios de los besos, el ultrabeso, el megabeso, el...

-Gracias James, lo he entendido. ¿Vienes?

Pero James no se sentía capaz de bajar. Abajo estaría Lily, sí, pero estaría todo el mundo y el mundo entero es un incordio cuando quieres pasar cada segundo con una sola persona. ¿Cómo evitarlos a todos, volatilizarlos, hacerlos desaparecer? Canuto no entendía nada. James se había vuelto loco. Pensó que eso del megabeso debía de haberle marcado de alguna forma especial, tanto que parecía un niño al que le da vergüenza ver a su primera novia. Bajó las escaleras y fue a investigar del lado chicas. Mary McDonald parecía tener la misma intención que él. Sacaron en claro que James y Lily se habían besado, por fin, y que seguramente necesitasen un momento de adaptación a su nueva vida antes de reaparecer en público.

* * *

Por suerte, o por desgracia, tardaron poco en actuar normalmente, aunque la gente huía de ellos como de la peste, como del amor romántico cursi y rosado, lleno de azúcar. Luego fueron más soportables, luego era gracioso estar con ellos, luego siguieron peleando como en los viejos tiempos. Cada partícula de aire a su alrededor era alegría y amor y no había manera de no sentir el cariño que los conectaba. Sirius tampoco indagó mucho más. Dejó que James o Lily le contasen cosas, matando a su curiosidad con sus propias historias enrevesadas. Mary asistió a todos los eventos: cumpleaños, boda, nacimiento... Luego fue más complicado dar con los Potter, aunque estuviesen donde estuviesen, debía de ser un lugar feliz.

* * *

3.223 palabras... ¡Capicúa!

Hoy soy positiva. Hoy soy optimista. Hoy estoy en una nube, y, citando a la Sirenita..._ ¿Acaso no es obvio? ¡Está enamorada!... ¿Quién será el joven afortunado?_ - ¿Quién sabe si existe o si os estoy mintiendo? Espero que ahora que vomitáis arcoíris con corazones, me dejéis un sonoro review. ¿Ha valido la pena leer hasta el final?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


End file.
